


I burn, I pine, I perish

by everysundoesntrise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny/Stiles friendship, F/M, I originally wanted Scisaac to happen but it didn't really, Just pretend, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, and by some and I mean a lot, based on 10 Things I Hate About You - Freeform, but i took some liberties with the plot, the basic idea is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia just wants to date Jackson Whittemore, but her father forbids her from dating at all, unless, of course, her new brother Stiles could also get a date. Lucky for her, Derek Hale is single and always in the need for extra cash.</p><p>(Loosely based on 10 Things I Hate About You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I burn, I pine, I perish

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Lydia moved from Beacon Hills after second grade to go live with her mom until sophomore year. Scott moved to Beacon Hills in third grade and left in eighth and came back for Senior year! Yipeee

Two years ago, when Lydia moved back to Beacon Hills, she learned two things, the first being that Stiles Stilinski had fallen dramatically down the popularity scale and the second, he was her new brother.

Somewhere in the time when she had lived with her mother, Stiles' father had died on the job and her dad had decided to adopt him in a sense. And no one had bothered to tell Lydia anything until she saw Stiles sitting on her couch laughing at some bad joke on the television with her dad, helpfully supplying that Stiles was her new brother.

Stiles, originally, had tried to talk to Lydia as if he had the right, but Lydia refused to even acknowledge him, hoping that Stiles' appearance in her life wouldn't affect her at all.

Except hoping wasn't enough, because her dad firmly stood by the idea that Lydia couldn't date and attached "until Stiles does" at the end and he knew that would never happen, because Stiles didn't even date when he was popular, so it was unfathomable that he would now.

So Lydia was wrong in what she said before; she had actually learned three things after moving back to Beacon Hills: Stiles wasn't popular anymore, he was her new brother and she hated him.

* * *

Scott smiles; Beacon Hills was the same as when he left it five years ago. The same people, the same atmosphere, the same, well, everything. It was comforting, knowing everyone who passed him in the halls as he went to the Guidance Counselor's office, recognizing Allison, Jackson, Isaac, and Stiles (and he still didn't know where he stood with Stiles after their fight five years ago, but he shoves that to the back of his head because him and Stiles are probably better off not being friends) on the way.

Eyes fogged by nostalgia, he doesn't notice when he slams into the girl in front of him at the guidance office, profusely apologizing whilst he tries to figure out who she is, because he doesn't recognize her face and maybe he doesn't know her. But god, he wishes he did because she's gorgeous.

"Excuse me," she rolls her eyes, "Watch where you're going."

Scott laughs in an attempt to break the tension, "I'm sorry! My name's Scott and I'm a senior."

She scoffs, "Did I ask?"

"Sorry," he grins sheepishly, "It's just I used to live here and I don't know who you are, so I figured I'd introduce myself."

"As interesting as that is, I don't care," she sighs, "Look, I don't mean to be a bitch to you, but I haven't had the best week and you certainly aren't making it better."

"I get it!" Scott exclaims, because he's so glad she doesn't hate him, "We all have those bad weeks!"

She promptly ignores him and walks into the Guidance Counselor's office when the name, "Lydia Martin," is called.

And if that isn't the perfect name for the perfect girl.

Scott might be in love.

* * *

By lunch time, Scott's harassed Isaac all about her (and thank god Isaac remembers him from when they were friends before). Apparently she's a senior too, Stiles' new sister, in need of a French tutor, and totally out of his league and Scott can totally work with that.

The only thing he can't work with is that she allegedly can't date until Stiles does, and if what Isaac says is true, Stiles is the social pariah of the school who no one seems to want to get near.

"So, you're saying all I have to do is get Lydia to go out with me is get Stiles a date?"

Isaac frowns, "Well, you might have to get her to actually spend time with you."

"Minor details, Isaac, minor details. Besides, she needs help in French. That's my way in!" Scott's grin is massive.

"Do you even know French?"

"No, but I'll learn," Scott puts his fist in the air, "En el nombre del amor!"

Isaac, embarrassed, pushes Scott's fist down, "That's Spanish, idiot."

"And Spanish is the new French," Scott swats his hands, "Anyway, that is not the issue concerning us, my dear Isaac. The issue is how to get someone to go out with Stiles."

"You're the one who was best friends with him for a while, Scott. You should know what he looks for in a guy."

"Derek Hale."

Isaac arches his eyebrow, "What?"

"Stiles totally had a thing for Derek in middle school," Scott smirks, "He used to follow Derek around and hope Derek wouldn't notice."

"And how would you get Derek Hale to date Stiles, Scott?" Isaac asks, "I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but Derek isn't actually too fond of Stiles."

"Remember what I said about minor details, Isaac?" Isaac nods with a sigh, "Well that is a prime example of one. Plus, who wouldn't go out with someone for a little free cash?" 

"And where are you going to get the money, Scott?"

He frowns, "I hadn't exactly thought it that far out."

"Jackson," Isaac blurts, "I mean, if you're actually serious about this, you should go to Jackson. He's loaded and he's been eyeing Lydia. He could pay Derek and you could swoop in and steal the girl."

Scott hugs him, "You're brilliant, Isaac! Brilliant, I tell you!"

"Thanks, now get off me."

* * *

"Jackson, my man, how've you been?" Scott greets, going in for the 'bro hug.'

Jackson shoves him off his shoulder and laughs, "Never thought I'd see you around these parts again, McCall. Now leave, before I punch you."

"Don't be so rash, Jackson! I've got an offer for you," Scott puts his hand back Jackson's shoulder, "I heard you got a thing for Lydia."

Jackson looks uninterested, "She's hot."

"Well," Scott pauses for dramatic effect, "If you get Stiles a date, you can get her."

"I know that, McCall. I'm not dumb. Too bad no one would want to date Stilinski."

Scott pushes down his automatic rebuttal that Stiles is a great catch, "Maybe not, but if you were to pay someone, someone like Derek Hale, maybe they would."

Jackson's eyes narrow, "Why are you telling me this, McCall? What's in it for you?"

He shrugs, "I'm just hoping that when lacrosse season comes around, you can put a good word in for me with your Captain status. Nothing too major."

"If you play the same as you did back then, McCall, not even my good word could get you on the team," Jackson smirks, "I'll take you up on that offer though. Always wanted to get a crack at Lydia."

Scott fights his smile. If only Jackson knew, if only Jackson knew.

* * *

If there was one thing Derek hated more than rumors about a supposed jail sentence, it was Adrian Harris. He certainly knew how to make a boring subject even more unbearable.

He lights a cigarette with the lab equipment, causing his lab partner, Boyd, to shy away from him and whatever, his loss. At least Derek won't have to deal with anyone annoying him this period.

"Hale," Derek sighs; he spoke too soon.

"What do you what?" He growls, not bothering to look at who's speaking to him. They aren't worth the effort whoever they are.

He hears the boy laugh (and god it's annoying), "There's this girl named Lydia I want to go out with, but she can't exactly date until her brother, Stiles, does."

His eyes flicker up at the mention of Stiles, "I wasn't aware I opened a counseling service."

Jackson laughs, "Hale, I'm asking you to take out Stilinski."

"Why would I want to go out with that kid?"

"I'll pay you."

Derek stiffens, "You're offering to pay me to take out Stiles just so you can go out with Lydia."

"Yes," Jackson rolls his eyes, "Will you do it or not?"

"How much are you offering?"

Jackson smiles.

* * *

"Don't look now, but Derek Hale, nine o'clock, walking this way," Danny whispers and Stiles promptly flushes.

"What does that have to do with anything, Danny? What the hell!"

Danny laughs, "Oh calm down, Stilinski. It's not like I don't know about that torch you've been carrying for him since middle school," Stiles opens his mouth to protest, but Danny shushes him, "I knew Miguel was Derek, Stiles. I just went along with it so you wouldn't feel too embarrassed."

"Fuck you, Mahealani," Stiles frowns.

Danny winks, "Already got Ethan and a bunch of other guys lining up to do that. Don't know why I stick around with you, to be honest."

"Hey! I'm funny," Stiles' frown deepens.

"More like a sarcastic little shit," Danny smiles before winking again, "Your lover boy approaches. That's my cue to leave."

"I'm done with you Mahealani! You're never getting any of my famous coffee again!" Stiles calls out after him. Danny rolls his eyes and traces a fake tear down his cheek.

Derek clears his throat, "Lovers' spat?"

Stiles blushes, "W-what? Me and Danny? Danny and I?" He scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Relax, Stiles," he practically purrs his name, "I was just joking around."

Stiles fake laughs, "Funny. Hilarious even."

"If I wasn't kidding, I don't think I'd be able to ask you on a date."

"What." Stiles stares at him like he's grown another head, because no one has asked Stiles out since, well, freshmen year, and Derek Hale's was way above his league even then.

"A date?" Derek raises his (abnormally large) eyebrows, "You know what that is, right?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaims, "I mean, yes I know what a date is. I was confused about why you're asking me out."

Derek chuckles, "Because I like you, Stilinski."

"Oh," Stiles nods, "That makes sense."

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

"You said no?" Danny slaps his forehead, "Are you insane? Ethan, tell him that he's insane."

Ethan complies, "Stiles, you're-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ethan," Stiles interrupts then sighs, "I just didn't believe him, you know? I mean, it's Derek. He's known me for almost eight years. Why would he wait until now to ask me out?"

"It's senior year! He's seizing the day! He wants to make sure he doesn't go to college with regrets!" Danny shouts, "There are so many reasons for why he waited until now, Stiles. Don't be an idiot."

"He does have a point, Stiles," Ethan supplies, "Maybe Derek's being pining over you as long as you have over him and finally decided to act on it."

"Shut up, Ethan," Stiles glares, "I've learned two important things in my time since I came out of the womb. The first being that skim milk is just water trying to masquerade as milk and the second being that people like Derek Hale do not like people like Stiles Stilinski under any circumstances even if those circumstances were that the latter was a rich millionaire."

Danny smirks, "Well, it's a good thing your real name isn't Stiles then."

"Look, Danny, maybe if Stiles doesn't think him and Derek going on a date is a good idea, then they shouldn't," Ethan says, because honestly, he did not come to Danny's house to do this. He came to do a lot of things, all of which were a lot more sexual than this.

"Shut up, Ethan," Danny faces Stiles, "Look, Stiles, this is Derek and this may never happen again. Just go on one date with him. Please, Stiles. For me?"

Stiles knows he's lost, "If he asks me out again, I'll say yes. But I'm not doing this because I like him, okay? I'm doing this for you."

"Of course you are."

* * *

When he sees Derek talking to Stiles outside of school that day, Scott nearly faints. "Isaac, it's working! It's so working! Lydia Martin here I come."

Isaac heaves a sigh, "Scott, you have to realize there's more to getting with her than just getting Stiles a date."

"I'm easily lovable though!" Scott smiles, "Let's go talk to Derek."

"Are you crazy?" Isaac whines, "I don't get why I chose to be friends with you."

"Shush Isaac," Scott begins waving, "Derek, yo, over here!"

Derek glares at him and makes no indication that he's coming over, so Scott decides the best option is to walk over there himself (dragging Isaac with him) and Isaac's really beginning to regret this friendship.

"What do you want?"

His words only seem to make Scott's grin grow, "I saw you ask out Stiles."

Derek only glares in response.

"Look, I know Jackson's paying you to take him out," Scott whispers, "But you see, me and Isaac, we organized the whole thing."

"A pair of masterminds, the two of you," Derek sounds sarcastic, "Look, I don't care, in all honesty. I just want the money. I don't care who gets the girl."

Isaac speaks up, "We just want to help you get Stiles to go out with you, that's all! And for the record, Scott's a way better match for Lydia than Jackson is."

"I'm listening."

Scott keeps smiling, "Ok, so Stiles is a big All Time Low fan and they're playing here tomorrow night and it's all he's been talking about. He's going with Danny and Ethan, so he'll probably be third wheeling the entire night. Perfect chance for you to sweep in and steal his heart!"

"We can get Jackson to buy you a ticket and everything if you need us to," Isaac adds before turning to Scott, "Aren't you meant to be tutoring Lydia right now?"

Scott eyes widen, "Oh shit, you're right! I'll see you around, Derek! Isaac, I owe you a ton! Thanks!"

Isaac waves goodbye to Scott, turns to face Derek and gulps.

The things he does for his friend.

* * *

"Hola! Me llamo Scott y soy tu tutor de español!"

"Are you trying to be an idiot?" Lydia asks, "I already know Spanish. I hired you to tutor me in French. The principal won't let me take two languages and I'm already taking Latin."

Scott nearly faints, pretty and smart. "I burn, I pine, I perish!"

"I'm going to ignore that," Lydia glares, "I know the basics of French; I just wanted to practice having conversations with someone who speaks it fluently, like you told me you did."

"Ah yes," Scott scratches the back of his head, "I can totally speak French."

"Good," Lydia looks skeptical, "The only other person I know that knows it is Stiles, and that was a no go for obvious reasons."

"I'm getting Stiles a date!" Scott bursts out, because now totally seemed like the right time and Lydia was totally already into him.

Lydia raises her eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, because you can't date until he does," Scott rambles, "So I'm getting him one in hopes that you would go out with me, you know?"

"That's sweet," she fakes a smile, "Now please can we talk in French?"

"What about the date?"

She laughs, "If you get Stiles a date to Erica's party this weekend, maybe I'll consider going with you."

* * *

Lydia goes home happy for the first time since Stiles had become her brother. That Scott kid had been so smitten with her that he'd been working to get Stiles a date and consequently let her get herself one. Look's like she wouldn't have to tell Jackson no after all.

"What's got you so happy, darling sister?"

Stiles. She smiles. Just the person she wanted to see.

"A little birdy told me that you got asked out recently."

Stiles flushes, and if Lydia didn't hate him so much, she may have called it cute.

"I said no."

She rolls her eyes. Why does he have to be so stubborn.

Lydia purposely frowns, "Stiles, why do you have to be such a terrible brother! Can't you just go on one date and allow me to be happy?"

"What the hell, Lydia?" Stiles is getting angry; she can tell, "The first time you really talk to me since you've come back home is to tell me I need to succumb to high school's peer pressures and go out with someone! I'm sorry I don't understand the big hub bub about dating!"

"This hasn't been my home since you moved here!" She screams, "You've ruined everything for me. I just want to go out with Jackson! He likes me, Stiles. He makes me happy!"

"Jackson? This is about Jackson fucking Whittemore!" Stiles laughs, "I should've guessed. Couldn't get rid of him then, can't get rid of him now."

"What are you talking about?"

Stiles actually smirks, "It's your precious little Jackson's fault that you can't date. You want to know why I don't date? Jackson's the reason. I dated him during the summer before sophomore year. No one really knew but Danny. He tried to get me to sleep with him. I didn't want to, but I did anyway and then he broke up with me, because apparently I wasn't good enough for him."

"I don't believe you, StilinskI!" Lydia shakes her head, "Jackson would never go out with you. And even if he did, you need to get over the fact that Jackson doesn't like you anymore!"

Stiles scoffs, "You think that's what this is about, Lydia? You want to know what guys like Jackson want? Sex, Lydia. That's it. They pick someone, sleep with them and dump them. I don't want that to happen to me again and I certainly don't want it to happen to you!"

"You're a liar! You don't care about me, Stiles. You're just selfish. You don't want to get hurt like you did after your parents died so you're making up stories about Jackson so I can't be happy. Well, fuck you! I'm done with you!" Lydia's near tears when she finally runs up stairs.

Stiles kicks the wall, "Fuck."

* * *

"Stiles, brighten up! We're freaking seeing All Time Low!" Danny grins holding up their (front row) tickets, "And you know," he wiggles his eyebrows, "someone told me that your favorite tall, dark, and handsome Hale would be here."

Stiles frowns, "Of course he will be because I can't seem to enjoy anything without Derek somehow intervening nowadays."

Danny, Stiles and Ethan all walk to their respective seats where Derek just happens to be, smirking, "Surprising to see you guys here."

"I'm starting to think you're actually stalking me," Stiles groans, "I knew you'd be here, but right next to us. It's like someone's up there cursing me."

"You knew I'd be here, huh?" Derek chuckles, "I think you may need to evaluate your definition of stalking."

Danny grins in amusement, "Ethan and I can sit over here! You can sit next to Derek, Stiles. Remember to tone down the PDA."

Stiles flips him off, "Well, I have crappy friends."

"Or maybe they're not idiots like you are and they can actually see how good we'd be together."

"I feel like I've entered an alternate universe where you saying cheesy things instead of growling at me is what's socially acceptable," Stiles reasons, "Now, shut up, the openers are about to come on and if you think you're more important than whomever is opening for my favorite band, I will kindly need to kick your ass."

"Not until you go out with me. Reyes' party. This weekend."

"Huh?"

Derek rolls his eyes for the nth time, "I won't shut up until you agree to go out with me. Erica's throwing a party this Sunday."

Stiles thinks of his promise to Danny and begins to deny Derek, but then he thinks of Lydia and the way she was crying and answers with a simple, "Fine."

* * *

_The Night of Erica's Party_

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Stiles announces in the passenger seat of Derek's car, "I hate parties. I hate people. I hate your stupid Camaro. Well, that's a lie, but I'd rather have my beautiful jeep than this thing."

Derek sighs, "Aren't you in a pleasant mood tonight?"

"You're the one who asked me out! You can't complain."

Derek holds back a groan, "You're about to make me regret that decision."

By the time that they actually get to the party, Stiles feels like an idiot. He's single handedly annoyed Derek to death and honestly, despite appearances, that was not Stiles intention. (And to make matters worse he sees Scott, smiling his old idiotic smile, but not at him, at Lydia and Isaac, and of course, the person Scott has to pine over this year is Lydia of all people and isn't that just dandy). So he drinks. Shots are being passed around everywhere and well, it seems like the best option. Isn't booze meant to be the best therapy or something?

_With Scott and Isaac_

"Dude, I don't think Lydia's showing. Sorry man," Isaac pats Scott's shoulder, "Let's just go in and party and forget about her, okay?"

Scott shakes Isaac away from him, "You're right. Let's get hammered. Screw women." He follows Isaac into the party, becoming immersed in whatever shitty music is being played in the background. This is his low point, he thinks. Listening to terrible music, drinking terrible booze and facing terrible heartbreak at the hands of a gorgeous girl. A gorgeous girl he sees laughing right in front of him.

With Jackson.

"Lydia?" He calls out, because he can not believe this.

She giggles. She's drunk, he can tell, "Oh hey, Scott! Nice to see you! Jackson was just telling me about all the times you sat on the bench!"

Jackson smirks, "Yeah, McCall. After I heard you were pining over Lydia over here, I figured I should tell her all about you to talk you up, you know?"

"I'm sure that's what you were doing, you asshole!" Isaac's trying to hold him back, but Scott breaks free and punches Jackson square in the jaw.

He's expecting the attention to be on him and Jackson (maybe even a crowd, screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" but someone starts shouting in the background that, "Stilinski's getting dirty on the table!" and everyone's rushing to see.

_With Stiles_

He doesn't know when or how he starting dancing but he doesn't mind. He's on the table, shaking his hips to the beat and damn, this song is his jam. It's like it was made for him to dance to. People are chanting, "Stilinski. Stilinski. Stilinski." in the background and it feels so good to have so many people pay attention to him. Ever since Jackson, he's wanted to get out of the spotlight and avoid everyone, but he doesn't care anymore. Screw Jackson! Hell, screw Derek!

Speaking of Derek, "Stiles," he's staring at him right now, "Stiles, stop."

"No!" he slurs, "They love me, Derek! They love me!"

Derek pauses the music (which causes people to start booing), "Come with me."

Stiles looks into his eyes, and wow, they're pretty. With no music on anymore, Derek's eyes seem like the most important thing in the room, "Mmmhmm, okay. Carry me."

Derek obliges, taking Stiles out to the swing set in front of Erica's house and shoots Stiles an exasperated look, "What possessed you to drink that much, Stiles?"

Stiles thinks he could tell him that it's because Derek's so pretty, but he decides to settle on a half-truth instead, "Scott."

"McCall?" Derek looks confused, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Stiles laughs, "You don't know me at all, do you? Now I get why you asked me out. Detective Stilinski has cracked the case!"

Derek ignores the latter part of his statement, "Stiles, tell me about McCall."

"He was my best friend," Stiles shrugs, "It's just weird seeing him pine after Lydia. It made me upset."

"Was?"

"You've lived here as long as I have, Derek!" Stiles exclaims, "How have you not stayed attuned to Beacon Hills Gossip?"

"You're good at deflecting even when you're drunk."

"Fine. I'll tell you," Stiles clears his throat before beginning the story, "Once upon a time, there was a spastic kid named Stiles Stilinski whose mother had cancer and was dying. He had a best friend named Scott McCall whose dad and mom were getting back together and wanted to move to New York where his dad currently lived. Stiles didn't want his best friend to go especially when his mom was dying, but Scott was important to him and he knew that if Scott knew Stiles' mom was dying he would force his parents to let him stay here. Stiles knew Scott would be really happy to live with both his parents again and he couldn't risk threatening that, so he told Scott that he hated him and never wanted to see him and that he was a terrible friend. When his mom died the next day, Scott wasn't there and Stiles wasn't happy, but he was fine."

Derek's staring at him, not knowing how to respond, but he doesn't have time to because one second Stiles is telling him this story, then the next he's leaning looking like he wanted to kiss Derek.

And fuck, Derek thinks that might be worse.

Derek turns away from Stiles, and Stiles promptly throws up.

On Derek's shoes.

* * *

Stiles decides to break the silence on the drive home, "I'm sorry for, you know, throwing up on your shoes."

"Shut up, Stiles."

He sighs, "I didn't mean to! I was drunk-am drunk! I don't know. I shouldn't be held responsible for whatever I do! Not to say that people who get into car accidents when they're drunk shouldn't be held responsible for that! I'm just going to shut up now."

Derek turns to look at him from the driver's seat and chokes down a laugh.

"Ah, so the famous Derek Hale can actually do something besides brood and smirk! It's a shame I might not remember that sound in the morning!" Stiles heaves another sigh and throws his arms in the air, "Drinking sucks, man! Remind me never to do it again. I mean, last time I drank this much I lost virginity and that was not my highest moment."

Derek slams on the breaks in what appears to be shock, "What?"

"Oh, god, my brain to mouth filter is even worse when I'm drunk!" Stiles slams his head lightly on the window, "Drive Derek! I don't want to cause an accident."

"Sorry," he mumbles, pushing on the gas peddle and after a couple minutes of silence, finally pulls up to the Martin household.

"Man, I'm sorry again for being a total idiot! No one has really ever seen me drunk except for Jackson and he broke up with me, so I know I probably didn't make a good impression. I didn't mean to imply that we were dating or anything like that. I was just making a comparison. I mean, I'm not completely adverse to the idea even though I act like I am and we've only been on one  date if you count that party as a date and oh my god, I need to shut up."

Derek gives Stiles a sad smile.

And Stiles, somehow, sees that as an invitation, tilts his head and leans in for the second time that night.

Derek makes no effort to lean in, "Goodnight, Stiles."

Stiles feels his breathing speed up as he opens his eyes and pulls away, "Fuck you."

He slams the door and runs inside the house.

* * *

Lydia smiles when Jackson walks her to the front door and kisses her goodnight; she doesn't know what Stiles was talking about, aside from the slightly cocky attitude, Jackson was more than pleasant tonight. Lydia can't help but feel bad though, not for that Scott boy really, but for Stiles. She practically made him come to the party and she hasn't done anything for him. The least she could do is thank him, right? So she sets off for Stiles' room and doesn't even bother knocking when she sees his light is still on, "I just wanted to say thank-" she stops herself when she gets a look at the room.

It's trashed. The majority of Stiles' posters and pictures (and wow, did he have a lot of him and, who Lydia can only assume to be, Scott) were ripped off the walls; his blankets thrown on the ground.

"Stiles," she begins hesitant, "Are you okay?"

Her only answer is erratic breathing, "Stiles, please answer me."

The breathing is getting louder and Lydia follows it, "Stiles, wherever you are, it's going to be okay." She doesn't know what's happening-she assumes it's a panic attack but she never really knew Stiles had those (though she doesn't really know anything about Stiles, especially since she's moved back to Beacon Hills).

She finds him inside his closet, his eyes puffy and red, body trembling and breathing still way too fast to be considered normal, "Stiles, you're going to be okay."

Her words seem to do nothing, "Please, Stiles, you have to believe me. You need to calm down. You know I wouldn't lie to you! I know I'm a bitch to you a lot of the time, but I'm not that mean! I act like I hate you, but really I just hate the idea of you and I know you know that. You have to know that because we used to be friends before I left."

She leans down to his eye level, "You can get passed this, Stiles. Count with me. Come on, Stiles. One. Two."

"Three," he mutters in between breaths.

"That's it Stiles. Just keep counting. It will help you calm down."

When Stiles finally hits 127, his body isn't trembling, Lydia's managed to coax him out of the closet and onto his bed and he's calmed down enough to mummer, "Thanks."

"Do you get those often?" Lydia inquires.

"Panic attacks?" Stiles sighs, "Ever since my mom died, yeah. They're always brought upon by something though."

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Not really," Stiles smiles, "How was your night?"

Lydia hesitates, not sure if bringing up Jackson might set Stiles off again, "You could hear everything I was saying during that attack, right?" Stiles nods, "Okay, good. I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't just saying that to calm you down; I meant it, Stiles. Something happened to you at that party, I don't know what, but you still endured it for me to be able to hang out with someone you hate and that means a lot."

"It's not that big of a deal, Lydia."

"Yes, it is!" She glares.

He waves his hand in defeat, still a little shaken from before, "So, you didn't tell me how your night was."

"It was fun," she pauses again, "I was with Jackson."

"Hmmm?"

"I know you don't like him, Stiles, and you think he's going to break my heart or whatever, but I really like him. He's actually sweet to me, and he promised he'd watch The Notebook with me."

"A real keeper then," Stiles almost laughs, "I don't trust him."

Lydia frowns, "Please, Stiles. Trust me then. You know I can handle cocky assholes if I need to. I punched Aiden the second day of first grade for trying to play with my hair."

"How could I forget? Aiden brings it up whenever I go over there to hang out with Ethan," Stiles chuckles before shaking his head, "I still don't like him. I'm never going to be happy that you're together."

"I don't doubt that," she smiles, moving to pick up all of Stiles' photos and posters and help him put them back up, "Speaking of boys, I heard you went to Erica's with Derek."

And Lydia knows she's said the wrong thing.

"Yeah."

She doesn't speak up, waiting for him to continue.

"I got really drunk, got home about two and a half hours ago," and Lydia almost wants to cry, wondering how long he was having that panic attack, "did some really stupid things, you know, the usual."

"I'm sure they weren't as stupid as you think."

Stiles laughs, "I tried to kiss Derek, then threw up on him, and then tried to kiss him again."

If this were any other person, Lydia might've laughed, but it was Stiles, and maybe she should start being a better sister, instead of just assuming Stiles would do whatever she wanted, "Stiles, maybe it was a misunderstanding. He might not have thought you wanted it because you were drunk."

Stiles nods, "I've thought of that, but it's Derek Hale, Lydia, and last I checked, my lifetime crush on him was not returned so I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason."

She smacks him lightly on the head, "Stop being an idiot, Stilinski. I don't think Derek Hale is the type of person to date someone as a joke even if he's supposedly went to prison last year." 

Stiles doesn't respond.

"Think about it, Stiles," Lydia smiles, "Make him know it wasn't just because you were drunk. Ask him out!"

* * *

 

 

                                      

 

* * *

"So the jail sentence? True or false."

"False," Derek laughs.

 Stiles looks disbelieving, "Really? Then where were you junior year?"

"I went to New York to see my sister."

"I've always wanted to see New York!" Stiles exclaims, "It's where my dad met my mom, but after Lydia's dad adopted me, I think I kind of lost the chance of going there."

Sensing Stiles discomfort, he changes the subject, "What about you? Did you really go searching for Heather's dead body?"

"That ones true! If your dad's the sheriff, you tend to get away with a lot of things. Including searching through police evidence and trespassing on private property," Stiles smiles sadly, "Ok, your turn. What about the meth lab you supposedly have in your house."

"Been running smoothly since last October."

 Stiles' eyes widen, "What?"

"You're so lying, you asshole!" Stiles playfully nudges him, "I seriously thought for a second that I was on a date with the high-school version of Walter White!" 

By the look on Derek's face, Stiles thinks he may have said something wrong, "This is a date, right?" 

Derek looks like he's about to throw up, "Yeah."

"Try not to look so nauseous when you say that and I might be convinced," Stiles laughs, "It's okay, man, if it isn't. I haven't exactly been the idle person the last few days."

"No," Derek smiles a small smile, "It's a date." 

* * *

Stiles smile is the first thing Scott sees when leaves school Monday afternoon and god, he's been so blindsided by Lydia that he hasn't realized what an asshole he's been to Stiles. Scott hasn't even talked to him, and he's still managed to let Stiles get manipulated by Derek. God, if Stiles is still as taken by Derek as he was when they were younger, his heart is going to shatter and it will all be Scott's fault. Scott's never felt like such a crappy friend.

"Stilinski!" Scott overhears Danny as the latter approaches Stiles, "You can't just text me that you're on a date with Derek and then not respond the entire day."

If possible, Stiles' smiles grows (and Scott feels guiltier), "Didn't think you were that interested." 

"I sent you over 40 texts, you dick!" Danny hits him lightly, "I want the details, now."

Stiles blushes, "I think he actually likes me, Danny." And oh god, Scott can't let this continue, not when he knows the truth, not when his (old) best friend is only going to get hurt.

"Stiles," he blurts out, "Can I talk to you?"

Stiles focusses his attention on Scott, "Um, sure." 

"Privately?" He tilts his head in Danny's direction. 

Stiles nods, "Danny?"

"Alright, I get it when I'm unwelcome," Danny turns to leave before sending one final smirk in Stiles direction, "Don't forget to fill me in on everything, Stiles, and I mean, everything."

"Okay," Stiles seems guarded, "What did you want to say to me?"

"What I'm going to say might make you hate me more than you already do-" he begins.

Stiles shakes his head, "I don't hate you, Scott, at all."

Scott's mouth drops open, "What? But you told me you did right before I left."

"Defense mechanism, Scotty," Scott smiles at the old nickname, "I wanted you to go to New York with both your parents and not get weighed down by me and my mom's death."

Scott opens his mouth to say something, but nothing seems to come out.

"It's dumb, I know. And it's even dumber to pretend I don't fucking miss you."

"I missed you too, Stiles, so much. My mom literally had to surgically remove me from Beacon Hills before we left for our fight; I felt like I couldn't leave unless I made things right."

Stiles frowns, "Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Scott. I was such an asshole to you."

"I was an asshole to you too." 

He tilts his head in confusion, "What do you mean?" 

"I idiotically had a thing for Lydia," Scott thinks he should begin with that, because that's really what it leads back to-his dumb crush on a girl that he never would have a chance with, "And well, she couldn't date until you could. And I knew you liked Derek," Scott thinks he might be close to tears.

"Scott, what are you saying?"

"I advised Jackson to pay Derek to date you so I could date Lydia." 

"Figures," Stiles murmurs. 

Scott knows he's crying now, "Stiles, please, don't be mad. I know I'm a fucking jerk, and I have no excuse. I was just wearing my dumb rose colored glasses. I should've thought about how you would get hurt by it." 

Stiles doesn't respond; he just turns away from Scott and begins to walk away.

"Please, don't hate me, Stiles. I'm so sorry."

Stiles stops walking for a second and turns back to face Scott, "I'm not mad, Scott. Not at you. Wasn't your fault. Shouldn't have believed Derek from the beginning."

"Stiles, it's not your fault!" Scott calls out, but he doubts Stiles can hear him, because Stiles was already running, fast, away from Scott and the schoolyard.  

Scott just wishes he never made the dumb deal with Jackson (and Derek) in the first place. 

* * *

 

 

  
 

 

* * *

 

"Stiles, are you sure you're going to be alright?"  

"Yes, Lydia," he smiles at her, "Now go on your dumb date with the even dumber Jackson." 

Lydia sighs, "Jackson wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for sophomore year."

"He couldn't tell me that himself?"

"He didn't think you'd really want to see him."

Stiles scoffs, "Well, I'm so flattered by his apology." 

"Stiles," she warns.

He holds his hands up in mock defeat, "Ok, ok. Have fun are your trip on Jackson's large boat. I still think he's over compensating for something."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Derek's a jerk, by the way. I don't care who you are, you don't go out with someone for money." 

"Your date's the one who paid him!" Stiles exclaims.

Lydia smirks, "You act like I haven't kicked his ass for that already, Stiles. He had to marathon all of Nicholas Spark's movies yesterday and there's more to come." 

"Fine," Stiles sighs, "Now go on your date. You're lucky your dad bought your puppy dog eyes after the nth time and broke his dumb rule."

She flips her hair, "See you later, Stiles. Let me know if you want me to cut off Derek's balls tomorrow!" 

So Jackson may be an asshole, but Lydia seems happy, and really, that's all that's mattered to Stiles this entire time, so he laughs, "Will do, sister."

* * *

 

* * *

 

He wakes up to find them taped to the outside of his window, them being tickets to freaking New York for him…. and Derek. Though, they aren't the only surprise he finds that morning; when he goes to open the window to get them, Derek's there, on the tree conveniently perched outside. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"  

Derek looks guilty (and damn right, he should), "I was an idiot."

"Didn't you hear? Jackson and Scott both called the deal off Derek. You're not going to get any money coming 'round here anymore!"  

"I'm not in it for the money, Stiles," he raises his voice, "At least not anymore."

Stiles shakes his head, "Why'd you buy these tickets?" 

"Well, my 'bundles of money' and I talked about a lot of things, like you suggested, and we decided that they should be spent on you."

Stiles cracks a smile, "You're an idiot, you know that?" 

"I know."

"I shouldn't even think of taking you back." 

"I know." 

"For goodness sake, Derek, I've liked you since the sixth grade and it took you a bribe and a conversation with money to realize that you like me back." 

"I know." 

"You should get off the tree and come in here and kiss me."

"I kno-" Derek losses his balance, "Wait, what?"

"I said, get in here and kiss me, Derek. I wasn't speaking French!" Stiles rolls his eyes, "Derek? Derek, where'd you go? Oh shit, did you fall? Why do only bad things happen after we try to kiss! Stay down there and don't be loud. I don't want anyone waking up!"

"I can't exactly move, Stiles. I fell off the fucking tree!"

Stiles is laughing by the time he gets downstairs and outside, "You really are an idiot."

"Shut up." 

"You love me!" Stiles smirks. 

Derek smiles at him, "Yeah, I kind of do. Sorry it took so long."

"It just goes to show you that ten year plans really do work out! Oh wait, are you hurt?"

"Just kiss me, Stiles."

Stiles obliges, breaking apart from Derek every so often to ask, "Are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance? 911 is just three buttons away!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if the characters didn't seem consistent; I just really think seeing Stiles have a panic attack would make Lydia kind of re-evaluate everything and Stiles trusting Lydia to be right about Jackson seemed canon to the show so I don't know.
> 
> Please comment to let me knowwww what you think wohoo.


End file.
